Mahjarrat Empire
Work in progress. The Mahjarrat Empire is ruled by Xero the Mahjarrat demigod. His word is law but he is not very strict. A large amount of the military is comprised of slaves that would give their lives for Xero. History The Mahjarrat Empire was formed when Xero gathered a group of Mahjarrat and started gathering fanatic Humans who thought the Mahjarrat to be gods and Xero their highest god, to form an army. These fanatics were inserted into the lands that Xero recently controlled until a more recent war as well as the deserts he came from. The fanatics would spread the ideals and strength of his empire and at some point the fanatics under Xero's power had complete control over these lands and therefor Xero had complete control over these lands. After some time Xero was still worshiped by them as a god but it was revealed to the fanatics that the other Mahjarrat were not gods too. The fanatics were a dying group being replaced by a largely slave filled military. The ancestors of these fanatics, that never stopped mindless worship and belief in Xero are part of a special unknown elite group. The Mahjarrat Empire went unchallenged for a long time until the other demigods were discovered. Amara, Lelouch, Gorgoroth, and Morgana Megami all made an alliance against them and attacked and took almost all land outside the deserts. This war has made the public's opinion on the outsiders as evil and unwanted. Those Who Live in the Mahjarrat Empire Many of the citizens of the Mahjarrat Empire are ether slaves or slave owners. Because of the war and slaughtering of many families, outsiders are often treated poorly and are even refused to be served by some shop owners. As slavery has been a part of everyday life for longer than any human has been alive it is a part of everyday life and is not seen as evil in any way. The life as a slave is not as bad as one might think. Mistreatment of slaves is a crime which means they are not in risk of dying even if they do get a bad owner. One becomes a slave through committing crimes bad enough or being born at a location nick named the slave farm. Most see Xero as a god but don't worship him to a great extent but everyone is free to worship who they want. Mahjarrat Military The Mahjarrat Military has several different sections and ranks. The below are the Human sections of the military that stand out. The Fanatics Fanatic Knight 2.png|A Fanatic knight Fanatic Knight 1.png|A Fanatic knight Fanatic Shaman.png|A Fanatic Shaman Fanatic Wizard.png|A Fanatic magician The Fanatics are a hidden, small, and elite group of men who would be honored to fight even in death for Xero who they see as the one and only god. They wear armor made to scare their opponent and protect them. There are three types of Fanatic troops: The shaman, the magician, and the knight. The shaman is a soldier that is both trained in swordsmanship and magic and can switch between the two even in the middle of combat. The magician is skilled in magic with less physical training. The knight has next to no magic training but is very skilled with a sword. The Slave Force The majority of the military is comprised of slaves that have been raised from birth to follow Xero to the death. They are not particularly above average but they are all trained in combat as well as basic skills that most normal slaves would know such as farming and building. Lands The lands that are owned by the Mahjarrat Empire include all that is in the deserts, the body of Tuska, the island of Harmony, and the island of Mos Le'Harmless. The Tree Gnome Stronghold appears to be it's own land but is really controlled by the Mahjarrat. Alkharid_2.png|Al Kharid Alkharid.png|Al Kharid AlKharid_3.png‎|Al Kharid Category:Mahjarrat Category:Empires